Heartbeat
by emisonxx
Summary: Emison Smut. Oneshot? Based on the song by Childish Gambino. When Alison calls Emily crying, the brunette comes over- and it's nothing new, this happens at least twice a week because of her dick of a boyfriend. But Emily only ever has one purpose for coming over when he's out- to throw it in Alison's face that she's so much better than him.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure if this is going to be a one-shot, but I was listening to Heartbeat by Childish Gambino last night on repeat and this is what I came up with on a whim. You should check the song out if you don't already know it- it's dark and angsty and hot. **

"Did you miss me?"

The ever so mysterious and devious young blonde wears a taunting smile as she asks the question in a sensual, low voice laced with desire and need.

"That depends," the tan skinned beauty asks as her eyes blatantly roam up and down Alison's scantily clad body. She's barely wearing clothes. Her lacy, red cheeky panties allow Emily a full view of her soft, tiny but round ass as she bends over while putting the set of dishes and silverware in the dishwasher. Emily glances at the counter and sees a discarded pair of raybans and a tie. "What happens if I say yes?"

"Does it matter?" Alison replies as she closes the dishwasher, stands up and faces Emily with lust swirling in her rich, deep blue eyes. She pulls her-no, Emily, realizes it's _his_- flimsy white tshirt off and stands there in nothing but her panties. "We both know why you're really here."

"Because he's not," Emily says simply, holding an even stare as the blonde leans forward and reaches out to pull the brunette by her shirt closer to her. Emily feels a tingling sensation as Alison's hands run up and down her body. The blonde bites her lip and Emily watches as she grabs her hands and places them on her chest. Alison's eyes flutter shut and she gasps lightly at the sensation of Emily's hands on her body.

"Remember when we had morals?" Emily asks bluntly but lets her hands fondle Alison's breasts, her thumbs running over her nipples.

"That was then," Alison says between little gasps. She opens her eyes and looks straight into Emily's. "This is now."

She leans up and crashes her lips against the brunette's and Emily has never felt someone kiss her so urgently, as if it would be the last time. Alison moans loudly as Emily's hands reach down and cup her ass, squeezing. She locks her arms around Emily's neck and jumps up and wraps her legs around the brunette who wastes no time in slamming her against the fridge.

Alison groans in pleasure mixed with pain. There's going to be a bruise she can't explain later.

"I didn't actually think you'd come," Ali pants as Emily's lips move from hers down to her neck and nip and scrape. "-don't you dare leave a mark."

She grinds her center against Emily's tummy and the brunette feels her head grow dizzy with pleasure overload.

"I didn't think you'd answer my text," Emily replies as she lowers the blonde slightly and Alison drops her legs down, standing up.

"Well," Alison says as she reaches for the bottom of Emily's shirt and lifts it up over the brunette. She's desperate to feel her, and the figure of her mermaid is as toned and defined as she remembered. "I didn't either."

She marvels at Emily's flat, tight tummy and perfectly round breasts that need to be fully exposed _now_.

"You shouldn't have," Emily says as she stares hungrily at the blonde. She lets Alison pull off her bra before she smashes their lips together and then sinks to her knees. The blonde realizes instantly what is happening.

"Em-"

But it's too late, Emily's fingers slide Ali's panties down and the blonde steadies herself against the fridge as the brunette kisses her way up her thighs.

Ali grows significantly wet as Emily's hands push her legs apart and her lips ghost over her sex. She's missed this, missed _her._

Emily's tongue teasingly swipes up between Ali's folds and the blonde's knees almost buckle as she whimpers. She tangles her hands in Emily's hair and pushes her toward her pussy.

The brunette brings her fingers up and painfully teases the blonde by spreading her wetness around and dipping barely the tip of her finger inside as her tongue flicks her clit.

"Fuck," Alison curses under her breath and Emily remembers when it was all sweet and gentle, innocent and meaningful. But this is sin and the sweetest form of revenge, and their strongest connection at this point.

The blonde's hands dig painfully into her scalp but she lets a finger slide into Alison's dripping pussy while she swirls her tongue around the pleasure nub before sucking on it lightly. Ali is helplessly bucking her hips against Emily and mewling. She whimpers when Emily removes her lips and instead trails them up her torso while letting the single finger slide in and out slowly.

"Don't be a tease," Ali growls and Emily responds with a nip at her left breast before she tugs at the nipple with her teeth and sucks on it. She pulls back to see Alison's eyes slammed shut with her mouth slightly open in pleasure as she gasps.

"God, Em, please," she whimpers and Emily brings her free hand up to her neck and tightens it.

"Please what?" Emily taunts as Ali chokes slightly. The brunette slows down her single finger.

"Fuck me, please fuck me harder," she says as her voice becomes strained by Emily's hand around her throat. The brunette smirks as she adds another finger slowly and watches as Alison moans, arching her back against the fridge. She looks on hungrily at the way Ali's body is helplessly controlled by her.

As the brunette begins to pump the two fingers in and out faster, she kisses Alison again, biting her bottom lip until the blonde gasps and she uses the moment to shove her tongue inside her mouth and massage hers. She pulls back and sucks on the swollen lip, causing a deep moan from Ali as her fingers hit deep inside her.

She lets her hand trail from her neck down to her chest and roll a nipple between her two fingers before pinching lightly, sending waves of pleasure throughout the blonde.

Emily begins to start to bring the blonde to climax when they are both snapped back to reality by the sound of Ali's cell phone ringing on the counter.

"Fuck," Ali mumbles, but makes no move to grab it. She watches Emily smirk, and she wonders if the brunette learned such a sinful look from her. Emily pulls her fingers out much to Ali's dismay and turns around to go get the cell phone.

"It's your 'baby'", Emily says with such distaste. Sure enough, the name on the screen lists the petname as the contact name. The brunette hates that the term Ali used to call her sweetly was being used on some _asshole_ now. "Should I answer and say hello?"

"Don't you fucking dare," Ali says as she stands, her chest still heaving and her face flustered. The ache between her legs is almost unbearable. She walks towards the brunette. "Just put it down."

But Emily ignores her with the most twisted smirk she's ever seen and presses answer, and turns the speaker on as she drags Alison towards her and puts the phone down on the counter.

_"Hey," _comes a deep voice on the other end. Ali glares at Emily and reaches for the phone but the brunette grabs both her wrists, pulls them behind her back, and slams Ali's front against the counter. "Babe? Are you there?"

Ali grits her teeth shut as she feels Emily's free hand slide down her back and between her legs while playing with the area right around her pussy. The brunette jerks on her wrists and pulls her body back against hers.

"Answer him like a good girl, or I'm not gonna let you cum," Emily whispers in her ear as she nips at it and Alison has to force herself not to whimper as Emily finally slides both fingers in again. But the blonde doesn't trust herself to speak.

_"Ali? Baby?" _

Ali can't focus on his voice, she can only focus on the way Emily's fingers are thrusting inside her but when the brunette stops, she knows her threat is serious.

"H-h-hey ba-a-be," Alison stutters pathetically as Emily grins and pulls her fingers out to rub her clit slowly.

_"Oh there you are, I just wanted to remind you that dinner tonight is at seven."_

She slams her eyes shut as the brunette runs her finger up and down her soaking wet slit and traces circles around her swollen clit before dipping back inside her. Ali can barely think straight much less speak, but she forces herself to anyway.

"I-I didn't forget," she says in between gasps as her mouth falls open while Emily's fingers slam hard inside her purposely.

_"Is everything okay? You sound like you've been crying babe. I'm sorry about our fight this morning."_

Emily almost laughs and leans down to swirl her tongue around inside Ali's ear before she kisses behind it and down to the side of her neck and sucks lightly. Alison bucks her hips against Emily's hands.

"I'm okay, just woke up from a n-a-a-p," Alison tries to say but her voice is breathy and she has to bite her lip from moaning as she feels Emily slip a third finger inside her.

_"Oh okay, well I'll let you wake up. Text me okay? I Love you."_

Ali closes her eyes and feels Emily let go of her wrists to let her hand snake up the front of her body to play with her hard nipples. She feels Emily's own breasts pressed against her back as she rides Emily's fingers aggressively, desperate for release.

She almost forgets to answer.

"I love you too," she barely manages to get out before she feebly grabs her phone, hangs up, and throws it clear across the room to the carpeted living room floor.

"Very nice, I almost believed you," Emily growls in a low voice as she increases the speed of her fingers. As she hits deep within Ali, she curls her fingers and the blonde releases a long, loud moan mixed with incoherent whimpers as her body writhes against Emily.

"Please, Em," she pleads, and Emily knows it's ironic that every time it's Alison that ends up begging. She stills her fingers for a moment.

"Please who?" she asks and Ali instantly knows what Emily wants to hear.

"Baby please, I'm so close to cumming babe," she says, throwing out every affectionate petname she used to reserve for Emily only.

"Why should I?" Emily asks in a low voice, teasing her torturously as she lets her fingers stay inside while subtly curling them slightly and then releasing them again.

"Cau-use I'm y-your slut?" Ali asks, confused for a moment. The blonde is unaware of what game she's playing. She _is_ Emily's slut, but they stopped saying that when they broke up.

She just wants Emily to bring her to the fucking edge already.

"Try again, Alison" Emily says in a painfully, raw, emotional voice that Ali suddenly recognizes. It's controlling, and dominant, but she recognizes the subtle undertones of desperation. The use of her full name sends shivers down her spine.

She feels Emily's fingers curl once more and she gasps. The brunette begins to slide them in and out very slowly.

"Because," she pants and closes her eyes, letting the pleasure take over. "Cause I love you."

Satisfied, the brunette slams her fingers inside the blonde while pinching her nipples and the pleasure sends over the edge as she moans and her body tenses up.

As she cums, Emily thrusts steadily until the blonde comes down off her high and becomes weak in the brunette's arms. Emily kisses her bare back lightly, and it's the first soft sign of affection she's received in a while from her.

"I'm not going to be able to walk later," Alison groans as she turns around and presses her full naked body against Emily in a loose embrace.

"Yeah, dinner is going to suck isn't it?" Emily says in a dark voice and Ali feels the brunette peel her arms off and push her aside to put her clothes back on.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home," Emily says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine," Alison says angrily, but she really has no right to be mad at her. She can barely recognize Emily sometimes- she's merely a ghost of the girl she used to be with. But the blonde knows that when they broke up, it ruined Emily as much as it ruined her.

Nothing has changed with them though, they're still hopelessly attracted and trapped to each other.

"So when I text you, does he get angry?" Emily asks as she puts her shoes on.

"He doesn't know," Alison says thinking to how she simply flips her phone over or deletes the text.

"Next time he makes you cry like that, don't call me," Emily says, her voice thick with regret.

"Emily don't be like this," Alison begs as she puts the baggy white shirt over her to cover up.

"I know I'm a jerk, but he's a fucking dick," Emily says shaking her head. "I am so much better than him."

"Come on-"

"I don't even know who the hell you are anymore," Emily says, her heart pounding angrily.

"I could say the same about you," Alison fires back. "Aren't you seeing some girl now? I bet she's lovely. Is she waiting for you to call her?"

"Maybe I am, but maybe I should just be alone like the way you left me."

"You seemed happy to see me earlier," Alison says as she walks up cautiously and cradles Emily's face with her soft, tiny hand. The brunette can't breathe, can't think straight when she's that close.

"I wish we never fucked and I mean that," Emily says in a pained voice as she pulls away and turns to leave.

"You don't mean that," Alison says in a small voice as she watches Emily walk out. The brunette just looks at her and then shuts the door leaving the blonde alone.

Emily keeps walking and forces herself to keep going; because if she goes back, if she let's Alison be the reason for her pounding heartbeat, she'll never be able to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm seriously very flattered by the response to the one-shot, so I decided to turn it into a three part story. I'm nervous because I like to quit while I'm ahead & leave a good one-shot as a one-shot- but here goes nothing. ** **Chapter is based on this cool new little indie song called Helpless / Bloodlines Pt. II by Sir Sly. **

**"What do I do if I lose you? I feel helpless."**

Alison pushes her way through sweaty bodies and stumbling fools with her trademark-bitch glare burning holes through innocent bystanders who so much as look at her. When a callous stray hand lands on her arm, she whips around angrily to see a drunk young man trying to get her attention.

"You have five seconds to get your hands off me before I shove your balls so far up inside you they'll never be able to find them," she snarls with a vicious curl of her lips, her blue eyes sharp and heated. The brilliant cerulean color pierces through everything she looks at. The poor guy shrinks back and the emotional blonde turns and continues to shove her way through.

"Alison?"

She hears another voice delay her from her hunt and she grunts, aggravated as she turns around and sees the ever-curious youngest Hastings.

"Now's not a good time Spencer," she says with a terribly aggressive glint in her eye.

"Woah calm down," the intellectual says caught off guard by the sheer ferocity. "Where have you been? None of us have heard from you, nobody has seen you in weeks…"

Alison can't even be bothered to pay any attention as she turns around and leaves the startled Hastings behind. She approaches the front of the inside of the house after having circled the entire thing while enduring flashing lights and spilled drinks at the inevitably dim college house party.

Her eyes lock on tan skin and long dark hair and her heart beat fasts despite the way she tells herself to stay calm. But she feels more than just a pang of jealousy when she sees another blonde draping herself all over _her _mermaid.

Still, she lost the right to that possessive pronoun when she couldn't handle the speed of their relationship. Alison DiLaurentis had grit her teeth and faced every fear except her extremely deep-rooted fear of commitment.

She feels her own heart helplessly pounding. It's not that she's lost; she's just in the middle of a mess she doesn't understand.

So she does what she does best- she throws on her bitch face and storms up to the two clearly intoxicated girls.

"Hey, you," she says with an obviously fake smile as she grabs one of the blonde's arms and pulls her off of Emily. "Who the hell are you?"

"Samara," the blonde shoots back at her in an annoyed tone. "Who are you?"

"The girl Emily fucked so hard last week that she couldn't walk the rest of the day," Alison says bluntly as she ignores the jaw drop from the brunette. "So I suggest you take your hands off of _my_ mermaid and get the hell out of here. This is my friend's house, and I will have him throw you out if you don't leave now."

Venom is dripping from her words and just as always, the victim of her brutality gives in and runs.

But when her icy stare lands on the brunette, she finds an equally angry glare staring back at her.

"Outside, now," Emily growls, and she grips the blonde's wrist so hard that Alison thinks she'll lose blood circulation in her fingers. She drags her through the front door and all the way to her car on the street.

"What the fuck was that?" the brunette hisses as she forcefully throws Alison towards the vehicle. The blonde stumbles into the car and has to catch herself before turning around. She forgot about how drunk Emily doesn't hold back from anything, whether it be sex, emotions, or physical actions.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Alison says scowling as she rubs her wrist.

"In case you missed the memo Ali, you broke up with me, remember?" Emily says in a low, angry voice. "You're the one that started dating that asshole two weeks later. Or did you forget?"

Alison stays still, her eyes locked in an intense gaze with the brunette that unnerves her.

"You had no right to step in just now and interfere," she says as she backs Alison up completely against the car until the blonde feels cornered and tries to shove her backwards. But the brunette has lightning reflexes, even while drunk, and grabs both her wrists in another tight grip that has Ali yelping. "I don't do that to you and fuckface. Let me move on."

"Emily, you're hurting me," she whimpers and the brunette immediately releases her in a split second. It makes Emily feel pathetic about how much she still cares after the blonde broke her heart for the fourth time.

"What do you want from me, Alison?"

"You haven't answered my calls or texts since that day," she says painfully looking Emily in the eyes, trying to find a hint of compassion. "I needed you and you weren't there."

"Because I decided that was the last time I settle for being your shoulder to cry on and fuck buddy on the side- I am _so_ much better than him. And you can't see that, so I'm not going to stick around," Emily rants, her voice is full of raw frustration.

"You are better than him," Alison agrees and Emily looks at her so furiously that the bold blonde shrinks back.

"Then why don't you show it? Why do you treat me like I'm someone you can just use over and over again? Why do you keep hurting me? Why are you even with him in the first place?!" Emily asks the questions that have been on her mind since the day they started falling apart. It took liquid courage to force them out.

"Because I'm fucking terrified," Alison almost yells but she manages to keep her voice under a shouting tone. "You want to give me all this love and you're this perfect person and I will _never_ be able to measure up to that."

She tries to soften her voice now that she sees she's gotten Emily's attention.

"I hate myself for how I treat you, because you mean _everything_ to me. But I'm always so scared when I let you get really close because I'm afraid you'll wake up and realize how awful I am one day, and you'll just leave. You were talking about possibly getting married one day, Emily! How could you ever want to even be married to someone like me? I don't know how to believe that, I don't know how to trust that you love me because I _hate _me," Alison says as her voice begins to tremble and she spills all the truths from her heart that she' s hidden for so long.

"But you're the only person that makes me feel like I'm not complete shit. You always believed in me," she says as her lips begin to quiver. The brunette is just giving her a dumbfounded look. "So why didn't you try to stop me from leaving?"

Her eyes are now glassy and threatening to spill over and she doesn't really know how all these words started to come out, but she can't stop herself now.

"Why didn't you even fight for me stay with you? I tried to convince myself that you didn't give up on us every time I asked you to come over and you did. I never loved him, or even really liked him, he was just someone to keep me company when I was lonely and I couldn't be around you because I didn't deserve to be. But you changed, you became mean and you were seeing other people but fucking me with all your frustration. And I needed you this week and you weren't there," she says as she almost starts to cry, but she doesn't. Before the brunette can even think of a response, the blonde pulls Emily flush against her and kisses her with desperation.

For a moment, the brunette doesn't kiss back out of shock. But when she feels the heart shaped lips continuously moving against hers, she slips into a daze as she gasps and lets the blonde slip her tongue inside. Once again, she's never felt someone kiss her so urgently.

Ali can barely focus on anything except the way Emily's mouth tastes like alcohol mixed with her own nostalgic taste that Alison has come to crave.

Emily pulls back, stunned, and looks carefully at the emotionally volatile blonde.

"Don't leave me, I don't know how to live without you in my life," Alison mumbles helplessly as she plants kisses on Emily's bare neck and shoulders. Emily was the only person she'd allow herself to unravel in front of.

"Ali stop," the brunette says while gently pushing her away. She holds the nervous blonde by her shoulders and tries to calm her down. "I didn't chase after you because I didn't want to get hurt any more than I already was. It has nothing to do with thinking you're a horrible person. I could always tell you still cared, even when you were pushing me away. But when you told me you didn't think this could ever work, I didn't know what to do with myself."

Alison looks besides herself, as if she's listening but growing more panicked.

"What happened, Ali? What aren't you telling me?"

The blonde isn't always pleased with the way Emily can almost read her like a book, but right now she's relieved.

"He found out about you," she says avoiding eye contact.

"How?"

"There were bite marks on the side of my neck, Em," Alison says but she doesn't appear angry that the brunette had disobeyed her order to not leave a mark.

"So what happened?"

"We got in a fight," she said cautiously looking at the brunette.

"So you wanted to talk to me because you got in a fight with him _again_?"

"It wasn't just a normal fight," Ali insists as she lifts her shirt up and reveals a large bruise on her side between her hip and ribs. Emily's eyes widen in horror as she sees the dark blue/purple colors that stand out against her pale creamy skin.

"He did that to you?" Emily asks, protective rage filling her entire body. They might not be dating, and she might be trying to move on, but she sure as hell hates the thought of anyone laying a hand on Alison.

"I told him about you and that I didn't quite feel the same way he did, and he got really angry. We were yelling at each other and he pushed me into the counter corner," she says trying to stay calm about it but it would be the fourth time after Cyrus, Ian, and Wilden that some guy she trusted had turned violent on her. "I told him to get out and never come back to my place again. But he keeps showing up trying to apologize."

"So why do you need me? Did you want me to tell him off for you or something?" Emily asks a bit coldly without intending to. But she is just so tired of this, regardless of whether Ali is afraid or not. She can't take much more emotional torment.

(Still, she wanted to hurt the bastard that dared to hurt Alison physically.)

"I…I just…"

But Alison can't even bring herself to say what she ultimately wants to say. She wants to tell Emily that she's completely and unapologetically still in love with her. She wants to apologize over and over again for putting Emily through the emotional turmoil of watching her with be with someone else. She wants to tell her mermaid about how she doesn't just need her in her life, but rather she needs her in every way possible.

(Alison had never felt more alone than this week without any contact with her mermaid.)

Instead, she stands still, frozen, her words stuck in her throat.

"Do you really like her?" she blurts out.

"Who? Samara?" Emily asks incredulously. This conversation is all over the place and the whiplash of emotions is giving her a serious headache.

"Whatever her name is," Alison says. "I heard things about you two, and that you were showing up tonight at Noel's with her."

"You came all the way from Philly to find out if I was showing up at a Hollis party with another girl?"

"I wanted to talk," Alison lies and Emily interjects before she can spew more bullshit.

"You told her that I fucked you, so I think you wanted to do a little more than just talk," Emily says in a low voice. "Why are you allowed to be jealous? I didn't come storming into your apartment when you were having sex with whatever his name is. And believe me, I wish I did just to throw it in his face that I fucked you better."

"I never even had sex with him," Alison yells catching Emily off guard. "He's wanted to for weeks but I can't. Not with him."

"What are you trying to say, Alison?"

The full use of her name makes her shudder with anticipation.

"I'm tired of talking," she says like a true emotional avoider.

She instead uses both her hands to reach up and grab Emily's face and pull the drunk girl's face close as she kisses her slowly, sensuously, and torturously. It's enough to make Emily throw aside their massive problems for the moment, and give in to pleasure. She can barely breathe as Alison kisses her neck and bites it gently before licking it to sooth the little wound before sucking hard.

"Do you have your keys?" the blonde says in her husky sex voice that drives Emily absolutely crazy. She'd follow that voice to hell and back.

"Back pocket," she manages to mumble as Alison pulls on her earlobe with her teeth.

"Convenient," Ali says as she reaches into them and unlocks the car before giving Emily's ass a hard squeeze causing the brunette to gasp. "Inside?"

"Inside, now," Emily agrees and the two are fumbling into the backseat like two high schoolers trying not to get caught. The moment is familiar to them. And it feels helplessly natural, it always has.

Some things just never change.


	3. Chapter 3

****Based on the song _High For This_ by The Weeknd.****

**This is the 3rd and final chapter to this little three parter. I dunno if I'll continue this plot in another story, but I would want to if I can think of a way to.**

**I also feel like some people might not really like this chapter because the two go a little bit outside of their normal element, but I unapologetically enjoyed writing them this way.**

** Hope you guys enjoy. :) thanks for the love, you all are awesome.**

Emily opens her house door to see Alison standing there awkwardly. She forces herself to keep from smirking.

"Ali," she acknowledges the blonde.

"Hey, Em," Alison responds weakly.

"What are you doing here?"

But she knows the answer already. Their little rendezvous in the car had been cut short because Emily had been receiving a series of angry calls from that other blonde she'd been with.

While on the phone she had noticed Alison squirming and fidgeting like a child waiting for its toy. But she enjoyed sexually frustrated Alison, so she let her be as punishment. And then she'd left, enjoying the absolute look of disappointment on the blonde's face.

Alison had texted her the next morning asking to talk, but Emily merely responded she was busy (because she was). And two days later, she texted again and was denied once more. But Emily had been sure, while making very small talk, to mention that Aria, who roomed with her at Hollis, would be at Ezra's for a few days.

"I wanted to talk, if you're not busy."

Emily can tell right away from the nervous fidgeting of her hands and rigid posture with irregular breathing that Alison came to do more than talk. She feels her body heat rise at the thought of how horny Alison was after having been left alone that night, and how the need has probably increased incredibly. She knows the blonde has an almost insatiable sex drive when it comes to the two of them.

And she is right. The reason Alison isn't jumping her bones is because she's still terribly afraid of rejection, and she can't quite read Emily's feelings 100% right now. Plus, actually seeing her with Samara had scared her to insecurity.

"Just talk?" Emily asks with a triumphant smirk and she watches as Alison blushes furiously.

"Well…I…we _really_ need to talk," Alison stutters, emotionally unstable.

Emily dials back her attitude a bit and nods. She lets the blonde in and follows her to her bedroom.

"So Aria's visiting Ezra?" Alison asks casually and Emily closes the door.

"Yep. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us," Alison says without skipping a beat but then she pauses. "I said a lot of stuff and I don't know how you really feel about most of it."

"I still want to kill him for hurting you," Emily says sincerely angry but Alison shakes her head.

"Not about that," Alison speaks gently as she avoids eye contact. "About us."

"Oh," Emily breathes, unsure of what to say. "I mean, I understand now why you did it."

"And?"

"That doesn't make it alright."

"I know it doesn't," Alison sits down on the bed and glances up at the currently intimidating brunette. "But you needed to know the truth. I never wanted to hurt you like that, I let you get closer to me than anyone else ever has and probably ever will. And that scares me."

"You really think I would have left you? That I would _ever_ leave you?"

"I would if I was you," Alison mumbles looking down at the ground.

"Well you're not. You couldn't see yourself the way I did. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, Alison. How couldn't you see that?"

"I know you did, I know that, I was just always afraid of myself," she pleads. "But I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I fucked up, I know that, I can't see myself with anyone except you."

"I loved you-"

"You still do," Alison cuts her off with her wide blue eyes begging for the truth as she pleads earnestly. She needs to hear it or she'll actually go crazy. "Even though you're angry and bitter and have every right to be, I know you still love me. I still love you, Emily."

"Yeah, I do," Emily grudgingly admits after a painfully long silence. "But I can't trust you completely until you fully trust me."

"What do I do?" Alison asks, nervous as a shaking puppy. "I'll do whatever it takes, please."

Emily pauses to consider, and she really can't think of a legitimate way for Alison to prove that in an instant. She wants to get the conversation over with because in the morning they'll be together still, and Alison won't leave again- but if she does, Emily will shut off her emotions and kick her out for good, she decides.

"If you leave me again," Emily starts threateningly but Alison shakes her head vigorously.

"I couldn't," Alison whispers as she stands up and walks right up to Emily. "I can't go through that ever again."

She wraps her arms around Emily's neck and leans up to kiss the brunette softly for just a moment before she speaks again.

"I couldn't do that to you again."

Emily gives in and leans down to capture Alison's lips between hers as she aggressively kisses her, catching the blonde off guard, while sliding her hands up and down her sides and around to her ass. She bites harshly on Alison's lower lip and sucks on it, before biting again and Ali moans before pulling away.

"Emily," she breathes and looks up at the dark brunette. "I know you're upset, but you aren't spiteful like this. I did this to you, and I'm sorry. But please don't hurt me anymore, I can't take it."

Emily looks at her dumbfounded, not expecting that reaction. All their sex had been rough lately, and more often than not she had been aggressively fucking Alison til the blonde could barely move.

"H-h-hurt you?"

"NO, god no I, I mean, it, it feels good," Alison trips over her words while blushing. "But when you do it because you love me…"

Emily understands what she's saying. She misses when they were loving and sensual, too. But she wasn't quite emotionally ready for that again. She feels like her own nerves are on fire, and her thoughts will keep racing unless she loses herself in the very person she fears the most, the only girl who could destroy her. She doesn't know how to calm down enough to do that.

"Em," Alison whispers affectionately as one hand comes around to the side of her face and her thumb rubs her cheek softly.

Emily suddenly remembers what she has hidden under her bed. She pulls away from Alison and brings out a plain cardboard box and pulls out a small altoid case.

Alison watches in curiosity until she realizes that Emily has two really fat blunts rolled up in there.

"Em…where'd you get that?" Ali asks hesitantly. She knows the brunette has never been actively against drugs, but she never partook in them, to Alison's knowledge, because of swimming. And Alison can't say she's ever really smoked weed, only because Jason did and he was always in a daze that she hated.

"Samara said I seemed high strung, and she gave me these as a present," Emily says cautiously. "But I didn't smoke them because of qualifiers and all that."

"So why now?"

"I didn't qualify, and the season's over."

"Since when do you even smoke?"

"I haven't since Maya," Emily admits. "But it did take the edge away back then, when all I could think about was you."

Alison nods, warily.

"I really make you that upset?"

Emily looks at her before she lights the blunt.

"I didn't say that. But you are the only person who can make me feel as much as I do in any way," Emily says as she puts it between her lips and inhales as she lights it. Alison watches in fascination as the brunette pulls it away and tilts her head back slightly before releasing a cloud of hazy smoke. She barely coughs and looks back at Ali who suddenly thinks she could be an advocate of smoking after watching that incredibly sexy display by Emily.

"Your turn," Emily says as she holds the blunt out and sits down on the bed, waiting for Alison to take it.

"Me? I've never smoked before," Alison protests but Emily doesn't retract her hand so she sighs and walks over and stands in front of her. Emily looks at her with teasing eyes and Ali smiles slightly before climbing onto the edge of the bed and straddling Emily's lap with knees on either side.

"Fine, teach me," Alison says in a husky voice that she can't help and Emily smiles.

"I haven't done this in so long, but I think I know how to start you off," Emily slyly smirks.

She lights it and takes another hit, but as she takes the blunt away from her lips, she looks at Alison who is staring at her with curious eyes. She leans forward and brings her free hand around to the side of Alison's face as she presses her lips to the blonde's and exhales all the smoke from her lungs to the blonde's mouth.

The foreign taste catches Ali off guard and she's unused to the slight burn of the smoke, but she forces herself to inhale all the smoke until Emily pulls away.

"Exhale," the brunette commands and Alison does as she says while coughing slightly. She feels a very small buzzing in the back of her head, but she doesn't think this is what it's like to be high.

"Here," Emily says passing her the blunt. "Put it between your lips. I'm going to light it, and you're going to inhale the smoke to your lungs and then hold it before exhaling. Okay?"

Alison nods, and she takes the hit. Emily watches with amusement at the way she takes an excessively large hit, but the brunette doesn't say a word. She just watches as Alison exhales and coughs. When the blonde's coughing subsides, she swears she feels like her skin is tingling, and her head is very, very light.

"Em?" she asks slowly as she looks up at her brunette.

"One more hit, Ali," Emily says as she quickly takes one and passes the blunt back. "Trust me, you wanna be high for this."

The blonde obeys, liking the warm fuzzy feeling and so she takes another huge hit. Emily thinks it's amusing that the ex queen bee can take such huge hits her first time smoking. It furthers her old notion that Alison doesn't half ass anything.

She watches the blonde's pupils dilate and she herself enjoys the light, soothing sensation.

"Woah," Ali says with hooded eyes.

"Wait, one more, and you'll be good," Emily coaxes her and the blonde obediently takes a third hit, coughing less this time as the warmth spreads throughout her. She feels enlightened, like her senses are buzzing and as she suddenly opens her eyes to look at Emily, she feels the urgent need to just touch her. Her skin looks so smooth.

"Well that took less time than I thought," Emily laughs a little as she takes the last hit and feels Alison's hands land on her hips near her jeans and slip under her shirt slightly.

"Ali," she protests as she puts out the finished blunt and leaves it in the altoid box on the floor.

"Your skin is so soft, Em," she mumbles, and Emily grabs her wandering hands as she kisses Alison. The blonde thinks she might be in heaven. She feels heat shoot straight to her core and it's as if she can feel every kiss her and Emily have ever shared from the way the brunette's tongue slides in and massages hers. Her breath hitches and she doesn't want the intensity of this to ever go away.

"Do you trust me?" Emily mumbles against her lips and Alison nods. "Then do what I say, okay? I want to make you feel good. I won't hurt you, I swear."

The blonde feels herself grow wet at the sound of Emily's husky voice seducing her. She merely nods again, her head light and her thoughts slow. All she can think of is Emily's lips on hers.

Emily gently nudges Alison off of her onto the bed, and stands up. "Take off your clothes, but leave your underwear on. And lie down on your back."

Alison almost moans at the thought of Emily on top of her so she obeys and does as she's told.

"Close your eyes."

Alison has no problem listening to her and she is almost naked on her back in seconds.

She feels Emily's weight sink on the bed and she shudders with anticipation. The brunette straddles her, and Alison feels her lifting her head up slightly and a fabric wraps around her- she realizes Emily is blindfolding her. She doesn't think she can get any wetter than she is.

"Arms above your head," Emily says in an extremely low, husky voice and Alison complies as she feels silk fabric wrap around her wrists. Emily's tied her wrists up, and _now_ she can't get any wetter than she is.

"Don't be scared, I swear, I am right here," Emily whispers, her lips hovering over Ali's ear. The blonde shudders. Every little movement is felt, every single little touch feels amplified to pleasure overload.

"Em," she moans out unexpectedly and didn't mean to.

"Hold tight," Emily breathes and lowers her body on top of Alison's, her right thigh dipping between Ali's legs and her lips landing on Alison's gently. The blonde moans at the contact from Emily's thigh and knows the brunette can feel how soaked her panties already are. She realizes the brunette has also stripped down

She loves the way Emily's lips are kinder, more soothing, and the way her movements are more precise and cautious. Alison's missed this, missed her mermaid.

"I can't take teasing right now," Ali pants as she feels Emily's lips ghost down her jaw and to her bare neck and shoulders.

Emily doesn't speak, merely rolls her hips and feels her thigh hit Alison's center. The blonde inhales sharply and squirms, wanting to touch the brunette. Being high and blindfolded might be the best thing that ever happened to her senses, Ali thinks.

The brunette lets her hands run tortuously slow down Ali's bare body. Her hand dips into the blonde's bra and play with her nipple before grabbing at her breast. Ali whimpers and Emily knows the blonde is already close.

"Emily, please," Alison mewls as Emily slides down her body and uses her fingers to push aside her panties. She hears a sharp intake of breath as she plays with her wet folds and finds Alison absolutely soaked.

Emily drags her lips up the inside of Alison's thighs and the blonde is twitching, bucking her hips in need.

She lets her tongue gently swipe between her thighs and Alison begins to shake in anticipation.

"Oh god," the blonde moans and she wishes so desperately her wrists weren't tied above her head. She wants to feel Emily.

Emily wraps her lips around her clit and sucks lightly, causing the blonde to thrust her hips up in frustration. She lets her hands slide down to Alison's hips and hold them down as she dips her tongue inside the blonde. The brunette slides it in and out torturously, getting a new high off of the taste of Alison.

The blonde is making so much noise that Emily takes pity on her and slides up her body, kissing her hard as she lets her hand slide down and she easily slides two fingers inside her in a steady rhythm. Alison moans into Emily's mouth and bites on her lip to keep from screaming.

"Emily," Alison pants. "I want to see you. Please."

Her body instantly craves the brunette's touch as she feels Emily's fingers leave her dripping pussy. The ache between her legs is amplified intensely.

But she feels hands sliding off the blindfold carefully. Emily finds herself staring into deep blue eyes that are tinted with red from the high. Ali's pupils are still large but Emily thinks she's never looked more appreciative. She examines the bound blonde and commits the image to memory. Ali is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, and the sight of her tied up makes Emily's core throb dangerously.

The swimmer takes a moment to kiss her softly, before she unties her wrists and she feels Alison's arms fling down and wrap around her as the blonde rolls her over onto her back.

"Ali-"

"Shhh," Alison shushes as she kisses Emily while letting her hands roam all over the brunette's torso. "You feel so good."

The blonde sits up and takes her bra off and wiggles out of her panties, and Emily knows she'll never see anything more breathtaking than Alison in her purest form like this. Ali sits nervously for a moment, vulnerable and completely in love with Emily. Her high still has her head reeling in pleasure.

The brunette catches on and takes her own underwear off, leaving both girls naked in front of each other. Emily tugs Ali back down on top of her and their bodies move together as Emily's hand drops back between Ali's legs.

Slowly she slips her fingers back in. Ali moans in satisfaction as she rides Emily's fingers and her fingers dig into Emily's flesh as she feels the pleasure building to an incredible climax.

Emily captures Ali's nipple in her mouth as she teethes on it and lets her fingers hit deep inside Alison.

"Emily fuck, Em…"

Ali feels herself hitting the edge and spilling over as she moans loudly and her body twitches, her muscles tensing and all she feels is an incredible euphoria as Emily's fingers curl inside her and then pump in and out.

The blonde breathes rapidly as she comes down from her climax and her body collapses on top of the brunette, both their chests heaving. They lie there for several minutes and Alison can't help but lose herself in the feel of her naked mermaid against her.

"Emily," she whispers as she pushes up on and stares down at the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"I…" Alison pauses and her face shows her struggle to be completely vulnerable. But she feels the brunette's fingers dancing up and down her back gently, urging her to speak.

"You are my high," Ali says softly and sees the brunette's eyes sparkle with bliss she hasn't seen in a while. "And I love you."

Emily doesn't respond, almost afraid to admit the truth out loud.

But she sees Alison staring at her with that look of affection that tells her she's Alison's everything.

So she pulls the blonde against her and buries her face in her shoulder. "I love you too," she breathes out barely above a whisper.

And she let's Alison fall asleep on her chest, her blonde hair spilling over and their limbs entangled so that it's hard to tell where one girl begins and the other stops.

But as Emily sighs softly, she feels the previous edge she had completely gone. It has nothing to do with the drug, and it has everything to do with the delicate girl on top of her. Emily falls asleep, grasping the blonde tightly to her, unwilling to lose her again. And when she wakes up in the morning, she's finally not alone.


End file.
